In general, for protection of a display located at a front surface, side surface, or rear surface or for a design, a transparent material (e.g., glass, polymer material (e.g., transparent resin material, transparent sheet material)) is applied to an electronic device. As the transparent material, glass is most widely used due to surface hardness and excellent optical performance.
Nowadays, interest in an electronic device including a flexible display module that may be bent (hereinafter, a flexible electronic device) has increased.
However, when applying a transparent material of a glass material to a front surface or a rear surface, the flexible electronic device has many problems. For example, the glass material has a low bending ability, and when forming the glass material of a thin thickness for a bending ability, the glass material may be easily broken. Further, because the glass material is weak when exposed to heat and/or moisture, it is difficult to implement a heterogeneous complex material by synthesizing the glass material with another material.
The polymer material is generally weak on surface hardness and scratch resistance, and when a flexible display module is located at a rear surface, there is a problem that the flexible display module is weak against pressing and stabbing. Further, because sensory sensitivity of the polymer material is deteriorated due to weak bending rigidity, there is a problem that a quality thereof is deteriorated.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.